Hold me close
by Exposed
Summary: Marshfield pairing. Kinda short but let me know if you want me to write more:)
1. Chapter 1

**Max's P.O.V**

It had been a long day. Pretty much all of Max's days were longer due to her newly discovered power, but this was different. Her dear friend Kate almost flung herself off the Girl's dormitories. Max was able to get up to the roof in time but her powers only go so far. Rewinding wasn't possible in this scenario. She had to talk Kate out of jumping by herself. It was a scary situation but she managed to save the girl by talking her out of it. Max genuinely cared about Kate. She always answered her calls and texts, defended her from David and even supported her decision to go to the police. Max was there for the girl, she was just glad that Kate was able to see that

Max was incredibly exhausted and decided that doing her homework tonight was not an option. Kate was at the hospital and texting Chloe usually resulted in an elaborate adventure that Max just didn't feel like going on right now. She plopped on her bed and tried to get some sleep. She should have no trouble finding sleep, she saved a girls life! It's Victoria and those other bitches that should be showing the ost remorse. They made Kate's life hell, however Max's mind was wide awake thinking of how close her friend came to death today.

"I'll shoot her a quick text. Maybe then I'll feel better." Max mumbled while reaching around for her phone. B

 **Max** : hey Kate! It's Max. I know ur probably asleep but I just wasn't you to know I'm thinking of u. Praying 4 a fast recovery:)

Max smiled and set her phone back down on the table. She knew the girl was very religious and would appreciate the fact that Max would pray for her. Max wasn't entirely sure what she believed in, but she found comfort in knowing that saying that would help Kate. She heard a ding and looked at her phone. It was a text from Kate. Not expecting a reply so soon, Max immediately grabbed her phone to see what Kate had said:

 **Kate** : thank you so much Max. You saved my life up there. You are a great friend xoxo

 **Max** : love ya Kate x I'll make sure to visit you in the hospital soon3

And with that Max set her phone down on the side table and fell asleep, quickly and peacefully.

 **A/n: so yeah.. I really love life is strange and I adore this pairing so I decided to write a little bit. I know it kinda sucks, I haven't wrote in a while but let me know if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yo, so this chapters is written in 1st person Kate's P.O.V. Hope it's not to confusing lol.**

Soo... Here we go. It was my first day back at Blackwell since, since the incident and I admit I was still a little on edge. I guess maybe classes were going on because I didn't see a soul on campus _thank God._ I started to move to the girl's dormitories when something stopped me dead in my tracks.

 _Victoria_

Half of me expected her to start calling me a viral slut and laugh at me while I start sobbing hysterically, the other half of me thought she would apologize or at least make eye contact with me, but she did the one thing I wouldn't expect and just sat on the steps and stared straight ahead. She seemed pale and look kinda of transparent? I guess you could say. _She's probably waiting for her minions._ I wasn't sure she even noticed me, she seemed very out of sorts. I tried to quickly scramble up the steps whlen suddenly Dana screamed:

"OH MY GOD KATE!" She practically jumped and flew into me, her arms wrapped around me while she kept apologizing nonstop. I normally wasn't a very touchy type of person around my friends. I guess it was the way I was raised, my family believed solely in abstenince and never even let me have a serious boyfriend. Not like I'd be able to find one.

Dana's screams attracted others from my floor and soon they were all circled around me. I smiled weakly but truthfully the only one I wanted to see right now is Max. I felt to overwhelmed with everybody hugging me and telling me how sorry they were and that they're glad I'm back.

"I've missed you guys too." I lied. _Forgive me Lord._ "But I need to get back to my room and get situated before I start my classes again."

"Ok Kate!" She gave me one final squeeze. "See you tommorow"

I smiled and walked towards my room. I was a little reculant to look at the whiteboard besides my door, remembering the awful stuff people wrote about not to long ago, but I knew nothing bad would be written this time.

 **I'm sorry Kate**

 **Get well soon**

 **We 3 you**

 **Waiting for you Kate...**

A smile crept across my face and I felt a tear drop down my cheek, this time one of happiness. I unlocked my door and suddenly remembered that I asked Max to take care of my bunny. I figured that since she didn't come to greet me she was out with her blue-haired friend. Her name was Chloe I think. They would probably be gone for a while. I remember that when Chloe was a student here she was constantly getting in fights and almost never did her homework. She got expelled some time in November.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard somebody thundering down the hallway. I peeked out from behind my slightly opened door and saw Chloe but more importantly a bloody nosed Max.

"I-Is everything all right?" I asked, walking into the hallway, shutting my door behind me.

"Yeah, Max here just got a bloody nose. Again." Chloe mumbled unlocking Max's dorm room.

I've know Max for a couple of months now and she never motioned anything about frequent nosebleeds, much less have I seen one.

"Well what happened?" I asked, worried about Max and not really trusting the blue haired girl in front of me.

"Dude I don't know. She just started bleeding. Now could you get us some towels?" She demanded not really asking. I knew she was lying about this nosebleed thing, but I ran and got the towels anyways. For Max's sake.

In the time that it had took me to run to the shower room and back with an awful of towels, Chloe and Max were already in her dorm. Chloe was kneeled over on the ground, tipping Max's head up with one hand and her phone in the other.

"Oh finally." She snatched the towels from me. "Thanks dude."

For the first time in a while Max spoke up.

"I'm ok. You don't need to coddle me." Blood was dripping down onto the towel.

"Damn, that's hardcore." I heard Chloe say earning a giggle from Max. I felt a twinge of jealousy. "Anyway, I should probably scoot before step-douche flips his shit. Later skater."

"Hey Kate. I didn't know you'd be back so soon. You must've really missed me." She joked.

"I did. I really want to thank you, for everything. Without you I wouldn't be here and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. You're a good friend Max" she smiled and gave me a hug. It wasn't like a Dana hug, rough and overwhelming. It was simply a Max hug, warm and genuine and I felt safe.

 **A/n: So that was chapter 2. I personally think it's a lot better than the first chapter. I think I'm going to start using first person more. What do you think?**


End file.
